carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brunant Air
Brunant Air (IATA: BN - ICAO: BRU - Callsign: BRUNANT) is the official flag carrier of Brunant. It succeeded former flag carrier Nationale Luchtwegen in 1975 after Nationale Luchtwegen went bankrupt. It is a founding member of Flite Group, formerly a member of Eagle Alliance. As part of a membership status, Air Lovia has began codesharing with Brunant Air. Currently, Brunant Air occupies 56% of Brunanter aerospace. History After Nationale Luchtwegen collapsed, Air France began monopolizing Brunanter aerospace. Without any domestic airline based in Brunant, Brunanter aviation was effectively controlled by foreign companies. As a result, Air France was kicked out of Bruanter aerospace. Immediately afterwards (with no aerospace activity in Brunant), Brunant Air was founded in April 1975 as a consortium between the former Nationale Luchtwegen owners and various other businessmen (as well as a 30% stake for the state). Service began in October of that year, with flights to southern France and Mallorca. By 1976, there were regular flights to Paris, London, Madrid and Barcelona, as well as other Western European cities. With the opening of Grijzestad Airport in 1997, it has smaller flights between Grijzestad and Van Draak. In 2007 regional airline FlyBlue partnered with Brunant Air and was eventually bought in 2010. A consortium acquired a 35% stake in 2011, and they are hoping to immediately begin codesharing with Air Lovia. In 2014, the consortium of businesspeople sold 70% of the airline to Lewis Adams after citing insufficient profits, hoping that the new owner can help the airline. The 30% is still owned by the state. Destinations * Wikistad - Libertas * Noble City - Lovia * Adlibita * Alcacer, Traspes * New York - USA * Rome - Italy * Milan - Italy * Marseille - France * Lyon - France * Madrid - Spain * Barcelona - Spain * Malaga - Spain * Lisbon - Portugal * Zagreb - Croatia * Cairo - Egypt Fleet After 30% of the ownership was passed onto Lewis Adams, the new director/manager announced that he would imrpove the airline to make it world class. He has started to replace most of the fleet with modern aircraft, with the exception of domestic flights, whom he had bought a few used Dassault Mercures for that purpose (it is the only operator of Dassault Mercures after the intial retirement of the planes by the liquidation of Air Inter). *3 Dassault Mercures (used on domestic flight only) *2 Airbus A320 (international short haul flights) *3 Airbus A380 (international long haul flights) *4 Boeing 757 (international medium haul flights) Lewis Adams has announced on September 12, 2014 that Brunant Air has placed a few orders for ATR-42-500s to replace the aging Dassault Mercures, the main reason being that "maintenance for the Mercures are becoming too expensive to maintain". The first delivery is planned to be on October 2014, due to ATR's quick production schedule. Airline Classes Brunant Air offers at least two classes of service: Business Class and Standard Cabin. In flights over four hour in range, the planes offer First Class. Prices start at thirty dollars a seat in standard. First Class First Class on Brunant Air costs around 150 dollars per seat. Seats can recline 140 degrees, or "swing" to make a four seat table. Customers have their own twenty inch TV that can watch shows from HBO. First Class also has Free Wi-Fi and you can rent laptops for the trip. Headphones are included that a customer can keep. First Class has all sorts of free wines and liqueurs. On Airbus A380 aircraft, first class is also expanded to having free drinks and food at the bar and a shower and spa for first class passengers. Business Class Business Class on Brunant Air costs around sixty-five dollars a seat. Seats can recline 125 degress, and can "swing" sideways to make a two seat table. There is a TV that is six-teen inches and you can watch the news or bring movies. The Wi-Fi costs three dollars an hour. Free Coffee, Tea, and Water are included. Wine is avalible starting at eleven dollars a glass. Standard Cabin Standard on Brunant Air includes a footlong TV for customers, with news and a DVD player, and a 100 degree slight recline. A seat is about 15in wide and it is very confortable. Meal service is a standard meal. Dining Food is catered from Putela Distribution. The menus are: Standard * European ** Regular AmeriPAK * American ** Regular AmeriPAK * Asian ** Regular AsiPAK * African ** Regular A-Hunya * Australian ** Service not available pie Business Custom "PAKS" of their choice that are offered in Standard Class plus dessert. First Custom "PAKS" of their choice that are offered in Business Class, but with wine and guaranteed to be organic. Ownership * Brunant Government: 60% * Wikination Transportation Group: 20% * Other investors: 20% References See also N/A Category:Airlines Category:Government organisations Category:Koningstad International Airport